Talk:Halo: First Strike
Untitled Please stop linking to my site. The ebooks no longer exist on my server so I would appreciate it if you would remove the links. Thank you. -Nick Presta :I believe they are gone. However, this is a wiki, so you are free to remove the links on your own at any time. -ED 22:03, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Paragraphs?? The last section here seems to be far too long to me, I think we need to break it up into smaller, readable chunks - if others agree I will go ahead with it --Johnmcl7 04:32, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Finish Plot The plot of the book needs to be finished; it only goes about halfway through the book. How many survived? How many Marines survived the battle Installation 04??? And made it to this bit?? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 10:32, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Sergeant Major Johnson, Corperal Locklear (and ODST) Lieutenant Haverson (ONI) and Warrant Officer Polaski. --Ajax 013 11:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) past tense Does anyone else find this article extremely confusing with everything written in the past tense? especially when something in the past is talked about in this story(first strike) I think maybe the story happening in first strike should be written in the present tense. :...all books seeing everyone in third person are written in past tense —əґыţєґιιб brutes if i remember correctly the brutes were first mentioned in this book as a "new species" never seen before. but wouldnt that contradict all of Contact Harvest since there were pretty much only brutes, i think something like that should be added to this and CH in the trivia section Hollywood Halo contradicts itself all the time. For example, in Halo 2 the battle rifle, a designated marksman's rifle according to Contact: Harvest, replaces the Ma5b, while halo canon tells us that the Ma5b was indeed still in use during the events of halo 2. I guess there were a lot of squad designated marksmen in Halo 2, huh? And then the AR simply returns as the primary weapon in halo 3. It is possible that they were not properly reported or were assumed to be some sort of elite, or that humans were too busy freaking out about the planet being totally destroyed to worry about just one species of alien when they were all trying to kill them. Fred in tunnels under CASTLE When Fred, Kelly, Dr. Halsey, and other Spartans were underground under ONI's CASTLE facility, fred got a cut on his finger when he touched a certain symbol. When he did this, the cavern opened up. I think it is possible that this is because his lood got on the symbol. Guilty Spark said to John "you are Forerunner. But this ring, it is MINE!" showing that at least that some humans are related to forerunners, and fred's blood opened the door, especially because spartans are genetically perfect. should we incluse speculation about how his blood opens the door. EngineerCrazy 21:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Unyeilding Hierophant - Thel Vadamee? Where is it stated in the book or any other official media that Thel Vadamee was in command of the Unyielding Hierophant, and where is he mentioned in First Strike at all? He was in command of the Fleet of Particular Justice, and would have returned to High Charity to recieve his punishment for his loss of Halo in the opening of Halo 2, why he would be given the command of such a Fleet after is incompetence is unlikely. I will remove him from the list of characters and anything stating that he was in charge of the Unyielding Hierphant until proper sources or references can be made. Finally, Thel Vadamee was given his rank of Arbiter during the events of Halo 2, and his name is not revealed until Halo: the Cole Protocol. The statement of him being the Commander of UH is hopefully an act of incompitence, rather than vandalism, pure speculation, or fan fiction.Warhead xTEAMx 10:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia numbers In the Trivia section it states that there are two dozen spartans and Master Chief in the Fall of Reach, thus there should be 21 in the Pelican with Fred. Shouldn't it be 22? If its 2 dozen, assuming they aren't bakers lol, thats 12 + 12 = 24 then one more for the MC = 25. Take away MC and 2 others and we have 22 spartans right? Unless the article is meant to say two dozen spartans INCLUDING MC, in which case adding the 3 who couldn't be recalled there are 27 overall at that point alive and kicking. New Cover? Is there a full image of the new cover? Shouldn't it be on the top of the page, like the other books with new covers? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Battle rifle There are several instances in Halo: First Strike ''in which a battle rifle is mentioned. Once when Fred and Will are underneath CASTLE base unloading crates of fresh ammuntion and supplies; once when Corporal Locklear is ordered to gather supplies aboard ''Gettysburgh; ''and once again when they are inside of ''Unyielding Hierophant. Is this the standard BR55 from Halo 2? Or is this the XBR55 from Contact Harvest? :Being in 2552, it would be the BR55 or a variant of it, rather than the older experimental model.-- Forerun '' 01:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC)'' ::So, then shouldn't we add that under the "Appearances" section under the BR55?1st lieutenant Geeslin 20:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure - it doesn't really have an effect on the storyline.-- Forerun '' 21:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Hmm, good point. But thank you for hearing my concerns. :)\m/ The Tank \m/ 15:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC)